


welcome to tomorrowland, the land of the future!

by driedupwishes



Series: and they lived happily ever after [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, M/M, everyone goes to Disney World b/c happiness, pretty much literally just Levi and Eren wandering around Tomorrowland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright,” Levi said, “where do we go next?”</p><p>"Stitch," Hanji cried, bouncing on their toes.</p><p>“You’ve already been on Stitch,” he grumbled, but the rest of the hoard was already crying out their approval. Levi crinkled his nose at them and folded up the map, because they were only about fifteen feet from the entrance to the Lilo and Stitch ride and he apparently didn’t need it. “You all are disgusting,” he muttered. He’d been on the ride already and found it rather lack luster, compared to some of the other rides in Tomorrowland. But perhaps that was just because he was tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to tomorrowland, the land of the future!

“Alright,” Levi said, because he seemed to have been deemed the leader of this dumb little adventure, despite his protests. “Where do we go next?”

“Stitch,” Hanji cried, bouncing on their toes. Levi tried to be disgusted by the action, because they had abandoned any pretense of adult behavior two days before when they had arrived at the parks, but unfortunately for him the place of magic had been affecting him just as much as it affected the rest of them. He just seemed to have the sense to keep his head.

“You’ve already been on Stitch,” he grumbled, but the rest of the hoard was already crying out their approval. Levi crinkled his nose at them and folded up the map, because they were only about fifteen feet from the entrance to the Lilo and Stitch ride and he apparently didn’t need it. “You all are disgusting,” he muttered. He’d been on the ride already and found it rather lack luster, compared to some of the other rides in Tomorrowland. But perhaps that was just because he was tired.

Eren, who had been crowing along with the rest of them, seemed to hear him even as his friends started to scramble to get into the line. He shook off Armin and ducked closer, hovering, as he always did, just beside his left shoulder.

“Hey,” the twenty-four year old said, eyes brighter than the fucking sun in Florida. A child shrieking with joy darted past them, followed by a dead eyed father, and Eren followed the pair with this eyes, grinning under they were out of sight. He reached for Levi’s hand, almost absently, and with a roll of his eyes Levi let him curl their fingers together.

“Hello,” he answered dryly. “Do you need something?”

Eren snorted, glancing back at him with a grin. “Nah. Want to ride something else, though?”

In truth Levi had been eying the rather peaceful looking People Mover as they walked through the park, but their large party of thirteen was a little too rowdy for such a seemingly slow paced ride. But now that they were otherwise occupied…

“Weren’t you the lead voice in the argument for us to ride every ride together on this hell trip,” Levi muttered. Mikasa seemed to have realized Eren wasn’t in line with them and was currently making a face like a furious rabbit at them from her spot trapped between Jean and Ymir. Levi still thought she looked rather ridiculous with the sequined Minnie Mouse ears she was wearing, but he did have to reluctantly admit it was kind of cute and she and Annie were matching. Though he wasn’t afraid to admit that he would rather have been seen in public walking with them than Ymir and Krista, who were wearing a Red Queen headband and an Alice headband respectively.

Eren, thankfully, had yet to buy a ridiculous set of ears. His excuse was that he wanted to see what kind of headbands and ears were in each park before he bought one. Personally Levi sort of hoped that he somehow decided that there wasn’t a pair that suited him in any of the four parks, because he knew the second Eren bought one the whole matter would be turned onto him. He could handle a group trip to Disney World, he honestly could, but if they thought he was going to wear a fucking pair of Mickey Mouse ears those kids had another fucking thing coming.

“Eh,” Eren said, shrugging. He slumped sideways onto Levi’s shoulder, making him stumble a little bit. Levi snorted and elbowed him back, finding it too fucking hot for the brat to be hanging off him like this. “If we rode literally every single ride ever time all together someone would snap eventually and murder someone. So I figure that we can slip away and ride something else while those idiots are distracted. Or, if you don’t wanna ride something, we can just find a bench and chill.”

Levi definitely couldn’t argue with the murder part. “Fine,” he muttered, ducking out from under Eren so that he stumbled a bit before righting himself. “Let the others know we’ll be waiting for them outside the gift shop the ride exits out of, yeah?”

Eren beamed at him before spinning on his heel and facing the line. Their group of idiots wasn’t anywhere near the front, but they also weren’t in the back either. The estimated wait time shown on the clock said that it would be able ten minutes wait.

“HEY,” Eren bellowed at the top of his lungs. “LEVI AND I’LL CATCH YOU AT THE GIFT SHOP WHEN YOU’RE DONE, OKAY?”

Levi groaned, tilting his head away from the brat. Hanji shouted back an affirmative, waving excitedly at them while Mikasa slumped back against Annie with a little scowl. Levi stuck his tongue out at her, because he wasn’t going to lie about the smug satisfaction he felt at having Eren pick him over them. Mikasa stuck her tongue out right back out at him, even going so far as to pull at her lower eyelids to make the face even weirder. He knew if they weren’t at Disney, children all around, she would have flipped him off with the fingers she was using to pull down her eyelids, which made him laugh, low and rather pleased.

“Come on,” Eren said, snagging his arm and bounding on ahead. Levi let himself be dragged around the corner, where a cart was set up with a drink menu. Eren let him go, wriggling into place in line, and Levi took cover in a bit of shade under a palm tree. Eren knew what he liked to drink anyway.

“Here,” Eren said a few minutes later. He thrust a coffee in a plastic cup at him, ice bobbing underneath the lid. There was already a straw in it, though the paper was still over the very top of it. Levi accepted the drink with an over exaggerated sigh as Eren once again reached for his hand. He started to drag Levi out of the shade and back the way they had come, which was odd.

“You’ve been eying this ride, right,” Eren asked a few seconds later, as they rounded the corner again. The sign for the People Mover was beside the escalators and when Levi stopped, a little surprised, Eren squeezed his hand. Levi felt his chest constrict in time with that squeeze, his heart doing something stupid at the way Eren’s bright grin softened into a small smile.

“Shitty brat,” Levi whispered. He stepped forward, knocking their shoulders together, and this time he was the one leading Eren through the park. There was no line on the upper deck when they got up the escalator and for a moment they both paused, glancing down at their drinks.

“It’s alright,” the girl manning the ride said, “you can bring your drinks on, we don’t mind!” She had freckles speckled across her cheeks and her hair was pinned back in pig-tails. An array of pins were stuck to her lanyard, which Eren eyed with longing. Levi made a mental note to get the poor idiot a lanyard and a starting kit for the pin collection before he started whining.

“Do we just step on then?”

“Yep,” the girl chirped. The ride itself was a series of little carts with two seats moving slowly along on a conveyor belt. There wasn’t anyone else in sight, even though it was almost eleven o’clock in the morning and the rest of the park was packed. “Hop into any of the ones with the door open and enjoy your ride!”

Levi tugged Eren past the carefully set up ropes that would have made the queue for the ride and toward one of the slow moving carts. It was a little jarring to step into the moving thing, but he managed to keep upright without too much difficulty. Eren wobbled when he stepped in next to him and almost immediately fell into one of the seats, almost pulling Levi down on top of him through their combined hands. Levi was torn suddenly between the desire to sit next to Eren and enjoy his company or sit down on the opposite side to enjoy the view. In the end he sat down across from him, their arms stretched across the side of the cart opposite the door so that they could stay connected. The door automatically slid shut, the girl waved them off, and then they were dragging slowly around Tomorrowland, comfortably shaded by the roof.

“I like this,” Eren muttered a minute or so later. Their ride had taken them through the Buzz Lightyear ride so far and was apparently going to take them through other rides as well, though Levi was only half paying attention to what the recording was blathering on about. Mostly he was focused on the way Eren had shoved his leg in between Levi’s about ten seconds after the ride started, thighs and shins bumping with every movement of the cart. Levi slumped further into the bench seat of the cart, pressing his knees together on either side of Eren’s. It wasn’t anything sexual, though Eren had already tried to pull shit on him on the fucking pirates ride, unaware of the sudden drop in the dark that the ride took, ending his attempt at dirty talk with a high pitched scream that had Levi promptly switching spots with Hanji. The movement was just a little squeeze, like the one Eren had given his hand earlier, a reminder that he was there, with Eren. But the squeeze wasn’t enough and he cleared his throat, head tipping back against the edge of the cart.

“Yeah,” he said, voice almost lost under the recording as they began to inch into another building. “Me too, brat.”

They rode the ride a second time without leaving the cart because there was no line. Eren ended up handing the girl manning the ride his empty drink when he stood up to slump into the seat next to Levi. The girl cooed at them, cheeks pink and eyes bright, and when Eren dropped a kiss on the top of Levi’s head the girl giggled so loudly that the sound echoed even when they rounded the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been to Disney World a lot and one night I spent like literally hours yelling about all my faves at Disney World. but this was mostly written b/c earlier tonight I decided that I couldn't write anything and then like an hour later I told myself to suck a dick and that writing was gonna happen anyway. 
> 
> the People Mover is one of my faves ride, tbh, even tho it is literally that dead during some of the busiest points of the day. (also I've done what Eren and Levi did, skipped Stitch with my fam, gotten coffee, and rode the ride twice. the people running it will giggle at you a lot when you do this, but w/e.)
> 
> anyway. Disney World au. maybe more later, maybe not. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
